Blaster Master Zero 2
Blaster Master Zero 2 is the direct sequel to Blaster Master Zero, announced for the Nintendo Switch in the Nindies Showcase Spring 2019 on March 20th, 2019 and concurrently made available that day in all Nintendo Switch regions; it was also released on the Steam PC video game marketplace on November 29th the same year. Like the previous game, it is a joint effort between Inti Creates and Sunsoft, using TurboGrafx 16-styled graphics and sound composition. Storyline From the game's Nintendo Switch eShop page: Experience the yet-untold story of Jason and Eve after defeating Earth's mutant scourge as they venture into the depths of space in their new battle tank, "GAIA-SOPHIA"! The story of Blaster Master Zero 2 begins a few months after the events of the first game (released on March 9, 2017), where the main protagonist Jason saves planet Earth from the mutants. Eve has been infected by mutant cells that are slowly corrupting her body, so together with Jason and Fred, they board G-SOPHIA and begin an intergalactic journey to Eve's home planet, Sophia, in hopes of finding a cure for the mutant infection. A perfect blend of action-adventure through outer space and the signature Blaster Master gameplay creates a formula for a fun new experience. New Gameplay Features Befitting its focus on a journey through space, Blaster Master Zero 2 dispenses with having a single globally connected Underworld for its field of play, instead boasting a number of Planets and Planetoids that comprise its traditional side-scrolling stages and top-down exploration areas. Access to each new Planet or Planetoid is gated through the acquisition of new coordinates to add to the Space Map, typically through exploring stages or defeating bosses. The first or otherwise most prominent Retry Point on a given Planet or Planetoid now doubles as a Landing Point, from which G-SOPHIA can launch up to the Space Map. Both Jason and G-SOPHIA are armed with new counter-based systems to reward more aggressive gameplay: G-SOPHIA's SP bar is now recharged by the impacts from high falls or taking damage, while Jason builds up CP (Counter Points) in top-down mode that can be spent to use a new subweapon type known as a Blast Counter. Update *Ver. 1.4.0 (February 13, 2020) **An issue where the game could end with an error message when using the Hexa Missiles has been fixed. **Various issues have been fixed. *Ver. 1.3.1 (January 09, 2020) **Various issues in the base game have been fixed. **Various issues regarding the DLC character "Copen" have been fixed along with errors in the game's text. *Ver. 1.3.0 (November 29, 2019) ** The "EXTRA" sub-menu has been added to the Main Menu. ** DLC character "Copen" (from "Luminous Avenger iX") has been added. ** Color has been added to Kanna's emoji (Japanese text). ** Various issues have been fixed. *Ver. 1.2.2 (April 26, 2019) A sequence that makes it easier for players to understand how to use the Blast Counter and how to return to GAIA SOPHIA when outside the tank has been added to the starting area of the game. In addition to fixing the following issues, a bunch of small fixes and stability improvements have been implemented: ** An issue that caused the game to crash when the weapon select menu is opened at the exact moment the player dies has been fixed. ** An issue that caused the game to crash when "EXIT GAME" is selected from the pause menu after starting the battle against Gathervira has been fixed. ** An issue that allowed the player to jump during a cutscene has been fixed. ** An issue that allowed the player to return to SOPHIA in side-view mode when the player dies or has a screen transition has been fixed. ** An issue that was fixed in Ver.1.2.0 that was supposed to fix an issue with the control settings was insufficient, so additional adjustments have been made for this patch. We apologize for an inconveniences this may have caused. ** Various other small fixes have been implemented. *Ver. 1.2.1 (April 12, 2019) **An issue where the player could get stuck and become unable to progress on planet Stranga in Area E after entering Dungeon 1 while separated from G-SOPHIA has been fixed. If you have encountered this issue, use the map below to reach the retry point and press the X button to summon SOPHIA. ** Other various issues have been fixed. *Ver. 1.2 (April 1, 2019) Various behavior and stability issues have been fixed, including the following: **Fixed an issue where control configuration would be reset. **Fixed an issue where the map and various enemies in Area F would disappear. **Fixed an issue where the game would not auto-save when entering some top-down planetoid stages. **Fixed an error where collecting some items would not be properly reflected on the mini-map. **Fixed an error where the player could get stuck in Dungeon 4 on planet Montoj under certain conditions. **The difficulty of Planetoid C-2 has been adjusted. *Ver. 1.1 (March 20, 2019) Various types of bugs have been fixed. External Links Inti Creates official Blaster Master Zero 2 site Category:Blaster Master Zero 2 Category:Game Series